fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers DX
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers DX is the fourth Strikers game. New Features *Now has to be a new evolution of the Keshin Armed and Keshin:has to be called Super Keshin Armed/Super Keshin (like the Keshin Armed but now with Super Keshins). *The Main Objective is win the HRI (Holy Road International), like the Footbal Frointer International but with the name of the Holy Road because the Sector V. *Now the game has to be... 50,000,000 players!. *And new hissatsus. *And... ¡Playing with Pokémons with medium of SpotPass! And... ¡Pokémons for Indigo and Violet (at game for Baby Yoshi) by medium of DLC! (All the Pokémons including the Pokémons for Indigo and Violet has to be obtanied by day one for one and all the Pokémons has to be obtain after that has to be talk with Endou Mamoru and obtain the Pokéball with the Pokémon that has to be obtain with SpotPass or DLC). *Also you can make your own characters,teams and your mii's can join the game. Exclusive New Hitssatsus/New Keshins/New Keshin Hissatsus/Super Keshins/Super Keshins Hissatsus New Hitssatsus *Bomb Quake (Block Hissatsu). *Dig Dribble (Dribble Hissatsu). *Fang Shield (Catch Hissatsu). *Fire Remoline (Shoot Hissatsu). *Spiked Soil (Block Hissatsu). *Zap Jump (Dribble Hissatsu). *Fire Hand (Catch Hissatsu). *Thunder Tail (Shoot Hissatsu). *Beam Explosion (Block Hissatsu). *Holagram Surprise (Dribble Hissatsu). *Leaf X (Catch Hissatsu). *Nut Shoot (Shoot Hissatsu). *Ultra Wall(Block Hissatsu). *Fire Body (Dribble Hissatsu). *Electro Breath (Catch Hissatsu). *UFO Beam (Shoot Hissatsu). *Stone Diguese (Block Hissatsu). *Gear Attack (Dribble Hissatsu). *Mugen Punch (Catch Hissatsu). *Bear Legend (Shoot Hissatsu). *ADN Wall (Block Hissatsu). *Swimming Dribble (Dribble Hissatsu). *Double Punch (Catch Hissatsu). *Bakunetsu Screw DD (Shoot Hissatsu). *Rabbit Thief (Block Hissatsu). *Magic Spores (Dribble Hissatsu). *Cannonball (Catch Hissatsu). *Bakunetsu Screw TC (Shoot Hissatsu). *The Iceberg (Block Hisstasu). *Fang Quake (Dribble Hissatsu). *Dark God Hand (Catch Hissatsu). *Hyper Rabbit (Shoot Hissatsu). *Spiral World (Block Hissatsu). *Silver Statue (Dribble Hissatsu). *Frozen Whell (Catch Hissatsu). *Delta Shoot (Shoot Hissatsu). *Hyper Ink (Block Hissatsu). *Horse Tackle (Dribble Hissatsu). *Wind Breath (Catch Hissatsu). *Leaf Strike (Shoot Hissatsu). *Metal Net (Block Hissatsu). *Pshyco Levitation (Dribble Hissatsu). *Dino Cut (Catch Hissatsu). *Symphony Shoot (Shoot Hissatsu). Keshins *Kenou Kingburn V. *Kenshei Swordlord. *Wolf Ultra Master. *Thunder Dragon Speed. (Keshin for Leon, the captain of Mexico Team: The Masters). Playable teams Beginner Shinsei Cup *'Shinsei Raimon' *'Namco Stars' *'Raimon 1' *'765 Pro Idols' *'Raimon 2' Galaxy Cup *'Galaxy J' *'Tenmas' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Neo Japan' Advanced Teikoku Cup *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' *'Fresh Precure' *'Double Decade' *'Shinkenger' Goseiger Cup *'Goseiger' *'Gokaiger' *'Go-Busters' *'Kyoryuger' *'Gatchaman' Expert Pokemon Cup *'Pokemon' *'Digimon' *'Keroro Team' *'Tamagotchi Team' *'Dragon Ball' Gundam Cup *'Gundam' *'Ultraman' *'Mazinger-Z' *'Godzilla' *'Sailor Moon' Master Chaos Cup *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Sekai Senbatsu X' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' SOS Cup *'SOS Brigade' *'S Witches' *'Negima Team' *'Azumanga Daioh' *'Hokago Tea Time' Extra Girls Cup *'Girls Team' *'Dark Emperors' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre' *'Zero' P-Omega Cup Soccer stars cup *'Protocol Omega Viimii' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Monster United fc' *'Fifth Sectors Kettle' *'Zanark Domain Mushroom Kingdom fc' *'Destructchers Chaos Emarald fc' Teams (History Mode) *Inazuma Japan 2 (Your Team). *Lucky Trees (Ireland Team). *The Masters (Mexico Team). *The Legends (China Team). *Brown World (India Team). *Future Olympus (Greece Team). *Neo Japan 2 (Evil Team). *Zanark Demons (Evil Team). *Dark Omega (Evil Team). *Perfect Demons (Evil Team). *Sub-Satan Team (Sub-Evil Team). *ULTIMATE Satan Team (Main Evil Team and Final Boss Team). Post-Histoty Mode Teams *The Fire Bulls (Spain Team). Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven (series) Category:Sports Games Category:Football Category:Soccer Category:Association Football Category:Association Football Games